


Cocktails and cocktails

by Myrmidon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: Where else could Alec go after a long day than Magnus' apartment?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here is my very first and very short Shadowhunters fanfiction, so please go easy on me guys!  
> And I hope you will like it!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!

Alec dourly sat on the couch, holding a glass of cocktail in his hand. He just raised the glass to his lips when Magnus glid in the room with ethereal and soundless steps.

„Alexander?” He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. „I didn’t expect you here.”

„Maybe... should I just leave?” Alec dryly asked.

„Oh no, for the world’s sake I woud never send you home from my apartment. Or most likely I would never send you home from anywhere I can be found.”

Magically a glass of drink appeared in Magnus’ hand, with he hopped on the couch next to Alec. Meantime his fingertips ran along the thigh of the shadowhunter.

Alec nervously turned his head away and took a sip of the cocktail, which he held in his hand since he arrived, but didn’t touch yet.

„Well” Magnus broke the silence. „I guess I know how to make you feel better, if you came here just to sit on my couch, grumpy, deepened in your thoughts.”

He got up and suddenly stood in front of Alec. The amazed Alec managed to spill the rest of his drink on himself. The beverage dripped down his lips and his jaw, wetting his unbuttoned shirt, entering his chest. Magnus licked his own lips, leaned down and ran his tongue along Alec’s lips, removing the spilled drink, then he pressed his lips on Alec’s.

Alec felt the heat overwhelmed his body, his crotch pulsed while Magnus straddled his lap. His knees pressed into the couch next to Alec. Magnus’ fingers danced along the nape of Alec, which made him skip a breath, making Magnus smirk.

He was still squeezing the glass, his other hand ran up and down on Magnus’ back.

Magnus impatiently smacked, the glass disappeared from Alec’s hand.

„Alexander.” He whispered between the kisses. „It’s time to go to the bedroom.”

Alec grinned, picked Magnus up, holding him by his thighs and headed towards the bedroom with him…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! ^^  
> Honestly I didn't want to continue this fanfiction, but I changed my mind and here it is! Chapter two! Yeey!
> 
> I reeeally hope you will like this short thing! :D
> 
> (For any grammar mistakes I'm so sorry, english isn't my first language.)

Alec pushed Magnus to the huge bed, while he was pulling his shirt off and stepped closer to the bed. Like a hungry cat, the warlock glanced upon the half-naked shadowhunter standing in front of him, from the top of his head to his booted feet. Alec stepped closer to the bed, so Magnus could reach him with his outstretched arm. He hooked his fingers in his belt and pulled him closer like this, until the bed stopped his legs.

He pressed his lips on the nephilim's, while his fingers found Alec's belt again, which fell on the ground with a loud clatter. Alec smiled in the kiss as the warlock tried to free him from his pants. He slid his fingers through his hair, which he made look more like a bird's nest.

They laid down on the bed, laughing, when Magnus dragged the boy with him.

Alec stroked through the naked chest of the man laying under him, he had perfectly smooth skin under his touch, it felt like marble. The perfect skin of Magnus was completely the opposite of his, fight and everyday practice trained, rough, covered with scars and runes body.  He gently touched Magnus, planting kisses on his body, wanting to give more and more to him. He loved every single pieces of the warlock, knew all the sounds Magnus made as a reaction to his kisses and touches. He loved to listen to the sounds of Magnus as he enjoyed and wanted more and more. Alec kissed him, long and passionately, as he wanted to do it forever.

Gently, yet not skillful, he entered the man's body, Magnus wrapped his legs around the shadowhunter as he started to move rhythmically. Alec leaned his head in Magnus' neck.

Their moans, sighs filled the already muggy room. The silk bedsheet slithered under their fastening movements, stuck on their sweaty body and creased under them. Their bodies stuck together, their hearts started to beat faster as it wanted to jump out of their chests. In their kisses they felt each other's taste, their sweats sweetly salt taste. The golden-green eyes of Magnus got lost in the hazel of Alec's, like only they existed in the whole world.

„Alexander.” Magnus gasped, gripping the silk pillows. His eyes slightly slit open, looking at the boy between his legs, begging.

 Alec didn't need more than hearing his own name, like no one else calls him, except for Magnus, to come with a choked moan.

Sweating and exhausted he fell on the bed next to Magnus, who quickly snuggled up to him and started to circle his fingers around his runes with the tip of his fingers.

„I love you, Mr. Lightwood.” He said with a smile.

Alec started to laugh.

„Mr. Lightwood?”

„I guessed I'd give it a try.” The warlock quietly laughed.

„I love you too, Mr. Bane.”

Alec tightly hugged Magnus, who laid his head on his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
